Gotas de lluvia
by NaomiAsanuma
Summary: Para salvar a los que ama ella será la más odiada del gremio Fairy Tail, pasaran meses quizás años antes de que vuelva a ver aquellos que la hacen feliz. Sera capaz de soportar toda esta presión la maga Juvia Loxar, podrá mantener esta farsa por el tiempo suficiente o la descubrirán antes y peligrara la vida de los que quiere proteger...


Hola a todos como estan?, espero que bien.. Este es mi primer Fic aun no me convence del todo pero me gustaría escuchar la opinión de ustedes, es de mi pareja favorita Gruvia, tratare de hacerla lo mas romántica posible y con mucho drama... Y eso nos leemos mas abajo...

Todos los personajes que salgan en este Fic no me pertenecen son netamente de Hiro Mashima (Ídolo xD)...

**Capitulo 1: "EL COMIENZO"**

-Juvia Loxar has traicionado y deshonrado a este gremio con tus actos –Dijo el maestro a vista de todos los integrantes de Fairy Tail quienes no podían creer lo que sus ojos presenciaban - lastimaste a tus compañeros y estabas dispuesta a seguir asiéndolo sin importar nada, es por eso que delante de todos te expul….

- ¡MAESTRO NO! – Grito Lucy al borde de las lagrimas, no quería ver la escena, en su corazón ella sentía que Juvia si era inocente, lo cual era cierto pero la idea era que creyeran lo contrario – Ju…Juvia no lo hizo, J..Juvia dilo, di que tú no has hecho nada Ju..Juvia – decía con dificultad la rubia, hasta pronunciar el nombre de su amiga se le resultaba difícil.

- Anciano, de seguro hay una explicación para esto, dudo que Juvia lo haya hecho – intervino Natsu quien sujetaba a Lucy para que esta no cayera desmayada. El era a otro que había que convencer, pues Natsu era muy ser picas y nada fácil de engañar – Vamos Juvia habla de una vez, no te quedes callada en una situación así, ¡Vamos! – comenzaba alterarse el Dragón Slayer

- No hay nada de qué hablar, maestro usted está en un error, nosotros estuvimos ahí, es imposible que Juvia sea la traidora, el que Gajeel saliera herido en la misión solo fue un accidente desafortunado – dijo Titania – vayan todos a sus misiones que aquí no hay nada que presenciar – ordeno Erza

- Ya me tienen harta – dijo despacio pero en un audible tono de voz Juvia – si quieren que me largué de este desagradable gremio lo haré

- ¿J..J..Juvia? – dijo extrañada Lucy

- ¿Que pasa rubia? – Le dijo mirándola con odio – pensaste, ¿que yo era inocente?, ¿querías defenderme? – Empezó a reír histéricamente – te equivocas, sí, yo lo hice, yo trate de acecinar a Gajeel pero no me resulto – Juvia se había convertido totalmente, en eso quedo con el maestro, ella seria la mala en esta historia, ella seria la odiada, ella protegería a los demás sin que estos lo supiesen

- ¿Que dices Juvia? – hablo Erza con una molestia evidente – ¿tú has hecho todo esto?

- Seguro de agua – encerró a Erza en un globo de agua caliente a vista de todos, aunque no le iba hacer daño, si haría creer lo contrario. Solo la tubo así unos segundos para después soltarla y dejarla por lo menos tirada en el piso– dejarme en paz, me iré tranquila, pero si me buscan no dudare en matarlos, escucharon – Hablo ruda la Loxar, a pesar que su corazón estaba haciéndose añicos por dentro debía seguir con su actuación y hacerla lo más creíble posible – Goteo goteo gota – empezó a recitar mientras caminaba hacia la salida, sería la última vez que los vería por un buen tiempo

- Ju..Juvia espera – dijo Lucy soltándose de los brazos de Natsu quien estaba paralizado con lo que había visto

- Cortador de agua – lanzo un segundo conjuro pero esta vez sobre Lucy, agua de formas de espadas se dirigieron hacia la rubia más bien filosas espadas mortales estaban listas para conseguir su objetivo pero antes de que eso sucediera Natsu esquivo el ataque salvando de lo que se suponía era una muerte segura para Lucy – dije dejarme en paz, piérdanse malditos bastardos – siguió por su camino hasta perderse de la mirada de todos….

- Lucy ¿estás bien? – pregunto Happy temeroso

- N..No p..pud..puede s..ser, Juvia? – dijo Lucy en el suelo abrazada por Natsu. La maga celestial no tardo en romper en llanto, el solo recuerdo de lo que le acaba de hacer Juvia le producía un enorme deseo de llorar y ganas de encontrar una respuesta a todo esto, ¿porque Juvia lo hacía? Era ella realmente la culpable

- levántate Lucy-Chan – le dio la mano el maestro – no vale la pena –miro los ojos de la chica que estaba tirada en el piso, solo con una mirada trato de consolarla o al menos tranquilizarla - créeme que no la vale – la chica tomo su mano y se tranquilizo un poco – desde ahora no haremos mención del tema, Juvia Loxar es una exiliada del gremio, y como ustedes lo escucharon no traten de acercársele o terminaran muertos. Por favor vuelvan a sus labores – dicho esto se retiro algo conmovido, acaso estaba arrepentido de lo que le había pedido a la maga de agua?

- Las pagara – apretó sus puños y comenzó de apoco a encenderse, se sentía su aura malvado o más bien su sed de venganza – es una traidora, merece morir – Lucy miro a Natsu antes sus palabras y estallo aun mas en lagrimas

- Basta Natsu – dijo Erza quien sentía el mismo o más odio pero sabia como controlarse y seguir las ordenes del maestro – si se alejo en paz no haremos nada, pero si se llegase acercarse en forma amenazante yo misma te ayudare a destrozarla

Natsu se calmo tomo a Lucy la sentó y más tarde Mirajane le trajo un vaso con agua, sin duda era la más afectada con la situación, todos sentían que si se distraían ella iría tras Juvia y posiblemente terminaría muerta.

Pero ¿quién sabia la verdadera historia? Pues muy pocos, entre esos el maestro Laxus Gajeel y la protagonista Juvia. La verdad era una sola y nadie se la imaginaba, Juvia no era la mala, Juvia no había estado tratando de matar a sus compañeros como todos piensan, Juvia solo estaba haciendo un trabajo más que implicaba mentir, engañar y arriesgar su vida solo para que el Gremio estuviese a salvo, y la razón era una simple, venganza, si, venganza de parte de todos los enemigos que Fairy Tail se ha estado ganando el último tiempo…

**Flash Black**

_-Juvia-Chan – **se acerco Makarov a la maga que no paraba de llorar al lado de donde estaba Gajeel herido por la ultima misión que no había salido nada bien** – ¿qué haces aquí a estas horas?_

_- Juvia no podía dejar de lado a Gajeel-Sama después de que el la defendiera de ese oscuro y malvado mago – **de solo recordar la misión en que estuvo a punto de morir y fue salvada por Gajeel mas lagrimas salían de sus ojos**_

_- ve a dormir pequeña, no es apropiado de que estés tan tarde aquí – **dijo comprensivo el maestro** – ten por seguro que yo cuidare de Gajeel_

_- Maestro – q**uedo pensativa Juvia como si estuviese dudando de lo que quería preguntar** – ¿quien ha estado haciendo todo esto?_

_- ¿De qué hablas? – **evadió la pregunta de Juvia, pero en el fondo quería verificar que tanto sabía Juvia del tema**_

_- Juvia no es tonta, Juvia lo ha visto, las últimas misiones múltiples ataques a los distintos miembros de Gremio se han duplicado. Eso no puede ser coincidencia_

_- Observas mucho no? – **Sonrió el maestro** – tienes toda la razón, estos ataques no han sido coincidencias, todos tienen un objetivo y es destruirnos a todos_

_- ¿pero quiénes? Usted ¿sabe de alguien? – **pregunto Juvia quien no podía creer que alguien le pudiera hacer daño al gremio**_

_- Te contare un secreto Juvia-Chan – **cerro los ojos y los volvió abrir** – Gajeel ha estado trabajando para mí de infiltrado investigando de cerca a mi hijo Iván – **volvió a cerrar y abrir los ojos** – pero se ha enterado de que no era su espía si no el mío, por eso fue la última víctima de sus ataques_

_- Maestro, debemos hacer algo, esto no se puede quedar así – **dijo Juvia impactada**_

_- en el momento que supe que ellos hicieron esto a Gajeel quise hacer algo pero ya habían desaparecido, ahora no tengo como saber donde se encuentra Iván y que es lo que piensa hacer – **dijo el maestro con cierto sentimiento de culpa**_

_- por eso sus ataques fallaban no? Por que Gajeel le decía todo_

_- si – **apretó sus puños** – pero ahora no puedo perdonarme que el este así y lo peor es que no se cual es su próximo objetivo_

_- Pero podrías saberlo – **interrumpió una voz ruda que había estado escuchando todo, Laxus entro a la habitación**_

_- Laxus-Kun ¿qué haces aquí? – **le dijo Juvia**_

_- vine a ver a Gajeel después de enterarme- **le respondió a Juvia** - Viejo – **llamo la atención de su abuelo** – si me usas de señuelo, yo podría serte útil_

_- No Laxus, no cometeré el error dos veces, y si aun llegara a pasar no podrías ser tu, sería más que evidente- **dijo serio su Abuelo**_

_- no viejo, si lo asemos como yo te dije no pasara lo que piensas – **insistió Laxus, quería convencer a su abuelo, su mayor objetivo en esos momentos era proteger al gremio e impedir que su padre cumpliera su deseo, ver destruido Fairy Tail**_

_- puede ser pero es un plan muy arriesgado – **le respondió tratando de que no se volviera a tocar el tema**_

_- ¿y vas a exponer a todos los del gremio a una muerte? – **siguió insistiendo Laxus**_

_- **Juvia solo escuchaba atentamente la pequeña discusión que tenía el maestro con su nieto, toda la información apenas podía procesarla bien en su cabeza hasta que una palabra clave la hizo reaccionar Gray Fullbester** – Juvia puede hacerle de ayuda – **dijo de inmediato al solo pensar que Gray fuese lastimado** – de Juvia no sospecharían, si hacemos un buen plan y si actuamos con delicadeza no sospecharan de Juvia_

_- ¡No! – **Dijo categórico Gajeel quien había despertado de su sueño** – no debes arriesgarte mujer, ellos son peligrosos y hábiles_

_- ¡Juvia también lo es! – **Grito la Loxar** – oh no recuerdan que fue una de los 4 elementos_

_- no hay de qué hablar, es muy arriesgado no lo haremos – **dijo el maestro con su tono de voz enfático**_

_-¡ Maestro! – **Volvió a gritar Juvia** – es mejor una vidas que todas las del gremio, no permitiré que mis compañeros vallan hacer lastimados, si Juvia esta para impedirlo_

_- esto no son juegos de niños inepta – **dijo Gajeel** – estamos hablando de magos muy poderosos_

_- Juvia también es poderosa, no hay más que hablar, Juvia si ayudara a todos. Laxus-Kun ¿cuál es el plan? – **Laxus la miro y le sonrió, después miro a su abuelo y empezó hablar, ya no había más discusiones Juvia haría de mala para salvar a todos**_

**_# Fin flash back_**

En esa noche discutieron por horas pero al final si llegaron a un muy buen plan aunque algo arriesgado. Juvia no dejaría que nadie saliese lastimado menos Gray que era la persona que mas amaba en la vida, preferiría ser odiada por el que tener que verlo morir ante sus ojos.

-goteó goteo gota – murmuraba Juvia bajo una tormenta feroz que se desato sobre Magnolia – Goteó goteo gota – ella la había provocado, el hacer que sus más queridos la odiasen también la lastimaba pero no podía demostrar su tristeza si no nada resultaría – Goteó Goteo Gota, Juvia es la mujer de la Lluvia – se paro casi en la salida de Magnolia y contemplo por un momento la ciudad, como la iba a extrañar, su gente, su caridad, su todo, esa ciudad la hacía feliz pero por eso mismo la protegería sin importar el cómo. Después de unos minutos se giro para seguir con su camino pero se encontró con alguien observándola detenidamente apoyado en la pared – Gray-Sama? – por un momento pensó estar imaginándoselo pero no, el si estaba ahí. Ya era tiempo de hacer su más grande actuación y la más dolorosa

- ¿Fuiste tú? – Pregunto rudo el mago de hielo, su voz hacia parecer que la odiaba pero al mismo tiempo sonaba dudosa como si sospechase algo – Contesta, ¿fuiste tú? – hablo mas cargado

- Gray Fullbester – era la primera vez que lo llamaba por su nombre – Juvia lo dirá una vez más, aléjense o serán lastimados – dicho esto solo miro al frente y comenzó a caminar, uso las palabras precisas para terminar de convencer a Gray, sin duda el dolor más grande, engañarlo y hacer que la odiase cuando por tanto tiempo a intentado que la amase

- Yo también diré algo – Juvia se detuvo quedando ambos de espalda sin tener ninguno vista del otro – yo seré el que te asesine si volvemos a vernos o si tan solo te atreves a lastimar alguno del gremio – dijo con odio, dolor y una convención increíble en su voz, sin duda Gray hablaba enserio

- Adiós Gray Fullbester – Trato de no llorar y de que su voz mantuviera el hilo que había sabido establecer desde su actuación en el gremio

- Adiós Juvia Loxar – dijo Gray después de comenzar a caminar de vuelta al gremio

Juvia no quiso mirar a su espalda porque sabía que si lo hacia no soportaría las ganas de ir a los brazos de Gray, cuanto lo amaba aunque él no sintiera lo mismo ella si lo quería y mucho tanto que con solo imaginarse que el pudiere sufrir algún tipo de daño se ofreció para arriesgar su vida y ayudar de alguna manera a que eso no sucediese… ¿Pero que pasara ahora con Juvia?, ¿Cuál será el plan de Laxus?, ¿volverá a ver a Gray y a los demás?...

Listo este es mi fic, espero que les aya gustado, déjenme sus opiniones y criticas, todo sirve sean buenas o sean malas, quiero saber que les pareció... Bueno cuidense y si dios quiere nos vemos en un próximo Capitulo...

Sayonara


End file.
